I love you
by Lunnaris91
Summary: Cody writes a letter to Zack that will change all. I'm not good at resumes, so just read it!. Slash. Twincest. CodyxZack


It is my first fanfic here, so be glad. I have to say that I'm Spanish, so if I have any mistake just tell me. I'm writing it because my English teacher told me that I'm goog an English and she asked me to write and talked in English to practice it more.

Suite Life of Zack and Cody is a Disney Channel's TV show and I just write about two of its characters.

This story contains slash(male/male relationship) and twincest, so if you don't like, don't read. I accept all type of comments except offensive ones.

I love you.

_"I know that when you read this it'ill be late. That is the best for both of us, believe me. I have always been the smart, the polite, the "good boy". The one who never makes a mistake ... But I was wrong, Zack. I made a mistake that could not forgive._

_We have always been very close. Shit, this is because we are twins. But a long time, I began to think of yourself differently. Although I have tried to take it under control, I couldn't. And now I have to tell you that I love you, love you more than what is right between brothers. And I can't live with that inside me, I can't live with that feeling. And I know that you'll hate me, that is why I've decided to disappear._

_Please, don't be sad. You'll find someone I know. You have to be strong for you and mom. Mom ... I will miss very much, you know? If there is really something after death, miss her. And I'll miss you too, of course. I just hope you're happy to find a good girl, you married, you have children ... If you have a child, I would like to you called him as me._

_I love you little brother. Always will. I hope you forgive me for this, but I have to. It is the only way ._

_Cody M."_

When Zack read this, he couldn't believe it. He had been in love with Cody for two years. And his brother had confessed in a letter he loved him too. The tears began to fall for her cheeks. No crying since he was little, but at that moment he needed it. Although he had discovered that Cody loved him too, it was too late. He didn't know how long his brother had written that letter. What if he was already dead? Then, he rememberedes something he had listened once in a TV program: twins have a "special connection. " You know, what do they know whether the other is right or wrong, altough they are separated from each other. Zack left blank mind, concentrating only on his brother. And then he felt something like lightning, a flash of light. And he knew where to go.

He left the room and went down in the elevator. When leaving encountered Mr. Moseby.

-Zack, Look where you go!

-Sorry, Mr Moseby, I hurry.

He ran and ran at full speed until he reach a park. "I hope I have arrived on time," he thought , he heard something. Someone was crying . He continued walking and arrived at a bank. Immediately recognized the person sitting there.

-Cody ...

-Zack, -whispered his brother without looking at his face .- I suppose you read the letter.

-Yes. And I have been to avoid making a nonsense.

- What?

Zack sat next to Cody and he caught the chin, forcing him to look at it.

-Cody, what you wanted to do isn't the solution. And I must say I thought you were brave.

- I don't understand you

- Do you really were going to suicide after writing the letter?

- Well, if I am still here is because I haven't dared. I have started thinking about you and mom and I couldn't do it. But why are you talking to md as if nothing happened? Zack, I love you, you should hate me for that.

- How will I hate you if I feel the same?

- What? - Cody asked once again.

For any answer, Zack kissed him. Was just a touch of lips, but it was enough to make the hearts of both beat stronger.

-Cody, I have been in love with you for two years. And when I read your letter I couldn't believe it. Never thought youfelt the same way about me.

-I ... I ...-tried to say Cody

SSSH-Zack said putting a finger on his brother's lips, -don't say anything. I love you and you love me, what else matters?

And with another kiss, this time more intense,they sealed their love.


End file.
